battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship Craft Navies Wiki
Map_Of_Battleship_Craft.jpg|Political relationships|link=Political relationships of the navies|linktext=Learn friends or foes Battle_Formation_1.jpg|What is a Navy ?|link=What is a Navy?|linktext=Build your own Navy U.S._Battle_Group.jpg|The Navy guidelines|link=Navy Guidelines|linktext=Learn the Naval rules Ship_Battle.jpg|Naval war games|link=Naval War Games|linktext=Battle your friends Welcome to the Battleship Craft Navies The Battleship Craft Navies is a wiki where you can give info about your fleet. All organized navies and fleet pages are located here. This is the official site for the fleets, not the game. For the game it is at: http://battleshipcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Battleship_Craft_Wiki ATTENTION TO ALL MEMBERS OF ANY NAVY. As of the New York Protocol meeting, there is to be no attacks on civillian targets. There is also to be no nukes used anywhere, and ICBMs can be used only on surface and flying ships. There are to be no devices that can destroy the world with a button, as well as no ridiculous things. Anyone planning on creating a new fleet should go to our Navy Guidelines page and follow the instructions and rules listed there. Latest activity Due to an on-going problem with imegea/gamieval v. Dragon Studios/W.U.F Studios Mr. Nutt25 will be inable to be active for 2-3 weeks he will still be able to answer questiosn, all power goes to the most senior admins News and Events Major wiki overhaul, give me some suggestions! -Mr. Nutt25 on behalf of admins More Navies are coming up everywhere ! Come and join one today ! - Yamato287 News: As of the 31st, Battleship Craft has officially been taken off the App Store. The multiplayer server and gallery support will be functional up until the 31st of October. Should Yamato287's USPACFLT SeaKing be decommissioned ? Yes , decommission it No , let it be still in active service Keep it for fun Scrap it Other Battleship Craft Pages *Battleship Craft on Facebook *Phyzios Battleship Craft Page *Battleship Craft's Apple Store Listing *Battleship Craft Wiki General The general things you should know . *Navy Guidelines *What is a Navy? *Politics/Territories *Activity Page *Data Center *Hall of Fame *Role playing Characters *Proposition: New York Protocol *The Battleshipcraft Navies Events Fleets and Navies This is a list of all the current navies currently active please add your navies page here. *ANZNC *The Uprising Retaliation *AFOH Navy *ISBA Navy *HYDRAXIS Navy *Neue Belkatsche Reichsmarine *Corsairs *The Odyssey *The International Fleet (IF) *Vanguard Naval Mercenary Fleet *The 1st Bombardment Fleet *USPACFLT *United States Arctic Fleet (USAF) *USAF 6th Fleet *The Systems Alliance Navy *A.N.F *Great Britannia Navy *Gilbert Islands Home Navy (GIHN) *Central Texas Fleet *IJN Navy/Gallery *K.R.A.D.E.C *SeaCorp Limited *United Nations Self-Defense Force (UNSDF) *United States Naval Fleet *Royal Navy *Russian Navy *The very very BLACK one *United Merchants Guild *Kriegsmarine Gallery *Mexican Navy *126th InterNaval Task Force *Baltic League *IPCF *Cerberus Armed Forces War Games *Naval War Games Air Forces These are Navies or Fleets that use Flying Ships only . *Skywatch Aerial Alliance *Russian Air Force *United States Naval Air Force Enthusiasts groups *IJN Navy/Gallery *Kriegsmarine Gallery Category:Browse